1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pyrimidofuroxans and their use as pharmacological active compounds.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A number of compounds of the pyrimidofuroxan class are already known and described, in particular, in the scientific literature. (see, for example, Arzneim.-Forsch. 33 (1983) 803; J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans I 1976, 1327; J. Org. Chem. 1968, 2086; J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Comm. 1982, 267 and 60; Heterocycles 1975, 113; J. Het. Chem. 1973, 993 and German Offenlegungsschrift 2,703,369). As pharmacological active compounds, to date only uncondensed, substituted furoxans have been described (see, for example: EP-B 0,038,438, EP-B 0,054,872 and EP-B 0,054,873).